A SpongeBob Life, MarthIke Way XD
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Marth and Ike seem to be amazing friends, but Marth winning awards all the time? Has this made Ike a bit jealous? He wishes to get awards as much as the Prince. Will he earn one? (Based on Big Pink Loser Episode XD) Plz read. Haha they're chibi! :P (I too left a bit of mistakes, srry XD)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! XD the show Spongebob is hilarious and I decided to make one based on the episode Big Pink Loser! :D Look it up and see the details! Hahaha enjoy! I too added some things that never happened in the show. Ike is Patrick, Marth is Spongebob, Ganon is Squidward. XD Hahaha bye! (All chibi's XD BTW) **

**A SpongeBob Life, Marth/Ike Way **

A mailman with a bushy mustache whistles as he walked down the road. Seeing Ike and he uncaringly stuffs the package into his mouth walking away still holding the long flip brown bag slung over his shoulder.

"Huh? What's this?" Ike wakes and tears open the small package. A trophy shimmers. His dark blue eyes widened as he stared into his golden reflection.

"A-an award!? I never gotten an award before!" he hugs it and excitedly screams. "EEEEEE!" Immediately he turns to his home. "Look house! I got award!" runs over to a pond and sees fish. "Look fish! I got an award!" Runs over to a stray dog who rummaged in the trash cans and shouts. "DOG! I won an award!" He wheels around on his heel and runs for Marth's house. "I have to show Marth this!"~~~~

Marth leaned over readying another card to form his pet snail in the glass container. "Ok Gary...i'm almost done-AGH!"

Ike kicks open the door and shouts. "Look Marth! I got an award!"

Marth fell over falling onto his stomach. Cards of all kinds floated all around him and landed on the floor. He lifts his head up and sighs rubbing his temples. "That's great Ike, What's it for?"

Ike grinned confidently. "See for yourself." Extends arm and shows him the trophy as his best friend sat up.

Marth taken it and read the inscription. "For outstanding achievement and achievement...Marth Lowell?"

Ike laughs taking the trophy back. "Marth Lowell? That's a funny way to spell my name!"

Marth sighed again face palming with his little stubby hand. A sweat dropped formed. "Ike. I think that award's for me. You must've gotten it by accident."

A chibi tear forms in the right side of Ike's eye. "But it's shiny." He wined as the Prince pulled it away.

Marth grins. "Yeah...but you know what else is shiny?"

Ike beams jumping up and down waving his stubby arms like a maniac. "Ice cream!?"

"Exactly!"

Ike ran over to a closet just nearby. "Ooo! Is it in here!?"

Marth gasped. "No no no Ike! That's my-"

He swung open the towering door and a wave of shiny metallic trophies crashed onto them both. Surfacing at last they sat a top of the huge mounding pile. Marth of course sighed again finishing. "Awards Closet..."

Ike sniffled. His lower lip stuck out and he began to cry as he held some shiny trophies in his arms. "I want an award!"

The Prince winced. "Aw Ike don't cry..."

He drops the trophies jumping off the huge pile and covering his face in his stubby hands. Tear drops flew in all possible direction as he sobbed to himself.

Marth rests a hand on his tiny shoulder. "You'll get an award someday..."

Ike sniffled again. "But I'm never going to get an award because I never DONE anything!" He flops back and he stared at the ceiling hopelessly.

Marth climbed on him and giggled trying to cheer him up by poking his cheek.

"But you're Ike Greil!" He waves his arms in an exaggerated way as he pronounced his last name. Looking down to him a beams. "You can do anything!"

His mercenary friend frowned. "That's easy for you to say. You're Marth Lowwwell." He did the same hand motion and dejectedly pushed his friend off standing.

Marth scratched the back of his huge chibi like head and pulled off his tiara polishing it. "Ike. If you never won an award, you have to do something."

Ike lifted a stubby hand to his chin. "Hmmm." He snaps and he beams. Marth sworn he saw a victory background form behind him as Ike shouts. "I want to defeat the gigantic monkey and save the 9th dimension!"

Marth claps after slipping back on his tiara. "Me too! But...sounds a bit too hard. Why not try something smaller?"

"I wanna defeat the little monkey man and save the 8th dimension!" He says positioning his hands in front of him as if shrinking something.

Marth shook his head. "Smaller."

"A doctor?"

"Smaller."

"A fireman?"

Marth extended his tiny arms to the air with a smile. "The smallest you can think of!"

Ike raised an eyebrow dumbfounded. "A job at the Krusty Krab?"

Marth hugged him. "YEAH! I work at the Krusty Krab all the time!"

Ike grinned. He taken Marth's waist and slung him over his head speeding out the door. "Then let's go!"

** -Later at the Krusty Krab XD-**

Ike looks to Marth with an apron on already. "Wow. It was sure nice for to hire me in this place."

Marth nods as he ties on his apron. "Yeah. It was sure nice. You have to pay 50 dollars each hour, when I started working here I had to pay 100 dollars a hour." He looks up and sees chibi Ganondorf approach them. A cross hardened face like the usual. "Hey Ganon! Guess who just gotten a job!"

"Guess who just quit." He growled slapping Ike with the uniform hat he had and shoving it to him storming out the restaurant.

Ike beams looking to Marth happily. "Did I get my award yet?"

Marth shook his head. "You have to work for it remember?"

Ike growled. "Tartar Sauce..."

** -Lol later XD (thanks for reading still)-**

Marth rang the bell to call over Ike. He just finished flipping up a burger, medium fries, and a large soda. "Ready for pick up!"

Ike ran up to him. Suddenly he devoured everything on the tray and burps.

"Do I get my award yet!?" He asked not caring how messy he looked already.

Marth stared at him twitching. He sighs pulling up another tray of food and sighs. "No, you have to give the tray to the costumer."

"Ok!" Ike taken the slightly bigger tray with his stubby hands and waddled over to the table in which he was supposed to give the food too. Roy as the little figure he was waited excitedly for his meal, but when Ike approached the tray was empty and full of crumbs. He burps and looks back to his best friend with a thumbs up and mouth still full.

"Like that?"

"No." He takes out another tray of food as he approaches again. "Almost, try again and make sure the food gets to the table."

Roy waited a bit impatiently now after what Ike done to his meal. He approached with his food and sitting down beside him he devoured his me a second time.

"Like that!?" Ike's tiny chibi cheeks were stuffed as if a chipmunk once again.

Marth face palmed and sweat dropped. "No Ike-"

"Barnacles!" He shouted spitting food in Roy's face. He stood from the table and left the restaurant without another word.

** -(Lol XD) Later-**

Marth pulled at Ike's tiny arm and dragged him over to the register. A phone sat there beside the money machine and a stool was placed so that Ike could stand on top of it since he was just a foot tall.

"All you have to do is answer the phone." The Prince says waving a goodbye and walking off to cook.

"Aye Aye Captain!" says Ike saluting with another confident background shimmering behind him.

Just seconds later the phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" Asked a low male voice.

"No. This is Ike." Ike hung up and sets the phone down whistling.

The phone buzzed again. He picks it up and with his stubby hand he pressed the answer button putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked again for the second time.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" Asked a now much higher female voice.

Ike frowned. He twitched slightly answering the politest he could. "No...this is Ike." He sternly hung up again and sets it down whistling.

The phone rang again. Ike lost his paitence.

"Hello!?" He shouts, his eyes formed into tiny flames as his canines shown.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?"

"NO! THIS IS IKE!" he screamed hanging up and throwing the phone to the floor busting it. He crossed his stubby arms and shook his big chibi like head angrily growling to him as Marth approached. "I'm not a Krusty Krab..."

"Um...Ike?" his best friend looks down to the floor at the rubble near his tiny dark blue boots. "That's the name of the restaurant..."

Ike stood up straight after growling and gasped. "Huh?" He clenched his tiny fists shouting. "Awww...fish paste!"

** -Later that day again XD-**

Marth given a reassuring smile to his best friend as he hands him a tiny broom. "It looks dirty over there around table number three. How about you clean it out?"

Ike slumped taking the broom and looking away from him. "Oh...what's the use? I never do anything right..."

The Prince rested a hand on his head. "You'll do fine!"

Ike walks over with the broom and as his one foot tall height he began to wipe the hard wood floors with the end of the broom stick rather than it's yellow bristles.

Marth face palmed again for like the twentieth time that day.

Chibi Dark Link approached Ike and watched him. Stopping he sipped from his large soda. "Tch. Hey pal...fallen from stupid town?"

Marth waves his arms. "You're doing fine Ike!" cheering him up when he ignores Dark. The nerve of some people...

A man approached Marth wheeling in boxes of trophies.

The Prince jumped startled.

"I got awards for Marth Lowell!"

Ike steamed. His eye twitched. "Why can't I do anything right!? Rah! Agh! Argh!" He shouts as he slams his broom on the wooden floor causing dusts to rise. Many people choked on the dust as they tried to eat their meals. They all glared at Ike in anger.

Marth scurried up to him and with his tiny arms he shoved at his best friend as he panted in rage. "Kitchen..."

They entered and once Marth shuts the door closed Ike drops his broom to the floor frowning.

"I'm never going to get an award now..."

A light bulb formed over Marth's head. "I got an idea that even you can do Ike!" He ran pass him nearly knocking him over and rummaged through the much bigger cabinets beneath the bright teal counter. The Prince taken out a jar and shown it to him. "Open a jar! Easy! Why don't you try Ikekata? Get a jar!"

Ike pulled out a pickle from the cabinet.

Marth stared. "Ike...that's a pickle."

"Yeah." He nods.

Marth sighed. "You need a jar."

His friend pulled out a spatula.

"No."

Ike pulled off his tiny five inch mercenary pants.

"No."

Ike then picked up Marth.

Marth groaned. He shook his head and handed him his jar. "No! Try this!" He hops out his arms and takes out another jar pointing to the lid. "We're going to pull the lid off the jar."

Ike stuffed the top of the jar into his mouth.

Marth breathed in acting calm. "Nice try. Lift up your hand."

Ike does as said to do.

"Great!" Finally Marth felt some hope. "Now put it on the lid."

His friend placed his hand on the cabinet top.

"No...the lid."

He slides his hand forward.

"The lid."

Ike lifts his hand in the air.

"No Ike the lid!"

He placed his hand on his face.

Marth continued anyway. "The lid, the lid, lid, lid, lid, lidlidlidlidlidlid-" as he says this quickly Ike waved his arm in almost all directions. He finally placed his hand on the jar glass. Marth shouted. "FREEZE!"

Ike stops. Eyes grow wide in surprise, but he began to pant.

Marth nods. "Ok. Almost there...now go for the lid."

Ike slides his hand down for the bottom of the glass jar instead.

"Cold." Marth hinted.

Ike slides his hand up.

"Warmer."

He risen his hand higher.

"Warmer!"

Ike beamed as he slide his hand higher up the jar, and closer to the lid.

"Warmer!"

Ike rests his stubby hand on the gray lid top.

Marth jumps up and down clapping after setting his jar down. "Your hot! You're on fire!"

Ike kept his hand on the lid but shouts. "Agh! It burns!"

"Ok wait wait wait!" Marth shaken his hands picking up uis jar and popping off his lid repeatedly shutting it and opening it. "Do exactly as I do.

Exactly...exactly as I do..."

Ike watched his much more achieving friend in wonderment. He raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly...as you do..." He pops the gray lid off his jar. A tear drop forms on his eye and he began to cry. "Oh no I broke it!"

Marth shouted more happily than ever. Finally he did something right!

"No no Ike! You did it!"

He gasped. "I did!?"

The two shouted at the top of their lungs. "YYYAAYYY!"

Random confetti poured from the ceilings as they square danced waving their free arms like idiots.

"I did it! Woo!" Ike released his chibi friend and throws down the jar through the hard wood floor. "Touch down! I'm jar master! Hahaha!"

** -Just a bit later XD-**

Ike walked out with Marth after pulling off their uniforms. They headed down the road beneath the orange warm sunset for their homes on the same street.

Marth pats Ike's tiny back. "That was great Ike! You really got the hang of it!"

Ike chuckled as he looks to his feet. "Remember when I pulled it off, and thought I broke it?"

"Yeah yeah."

"And I cried?"

"Aw yeah!" Marth pokes his stomach.

"But I didn't!" Ike shook his head and he laughed. "I opened the jar with my hand! It was all because you shown me how to do it! Thanks Marth! I will never forget this day!"

"Ike. If you do exactly what I do, then soon you'll get an award."

And the two best friends headed for their homes into the sunset.

** -Next Day (Oh god XD)-**

Marth steps out his home and breathed in the morning air. Skipping over to his friend Ike's house he shouted. "I'm ready!"

When approaching the door opens before he could knock.

"Good morning Marth!" Ike says to him with a beaming smile from ear to ear.

Marth beams as well. "Wow! It's amazing how a simple change of clothes can make a guy look...just like...me?" His smile faded actually realizing what was going on. Ike worn the same breast plate as him in the colors of bright blue, a dark blue cape held by a red pin, dark boots, and even the tiara! Chibi Ike too had a sword that looked a lot like the Prince's Falchion that was clipped to his belt.

"Yup! If i'm going to be an award winner I got to dress like one!" Ike confidently puts his tiny hands on his waist and seemed to have beamed brighter in happiness. Marth didn't want to offend, so he just smiles to mask the slight irritation.

"That's creepy..." He giggles. "But flattering!" Turning he skips off. "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Ike skipped along beside him and shouted the same as he did. "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Marth watched him for a while when he stops as his friend continues. "...huh?"

** -When they arrive XD (LOL)-**

Marth enters through the glass doors of the restaurant and sighs. "Well. Back to the old grind!"

Ike enters inside after him with the same joyful smile. "Well. Back to the old grind!"

Marth stops and turns on his heel. "Oh! Forgot my hat!" He jumped on the stool and taken his work hat running off for the kitchen.

"Uh...me too!" Ike too turns and he jumps on the stool taking his second hat and placing it on his head as he followed the Prince.

Marth steps out with a bucket and a mop. He first began to wipe the dusty area with his mop leaving some left over water on the hard wood. Leaving the tiny mop in the bucket he skips off to get the stacked dishes beside the sink.

Ike too approaches the bucket. He taken the mop and carelessly tipped over the bucket making water spill easily with some soap suds bubbling around. The mercenary skips off to collect the other stacked plates.

Marth walks over the puddle and slipped. "EEP!" The dishes crashed around him.

Ike walks over the puddle and he too slips dropping dishes everywhere. Marth frowned. Something was up.

About a little while later though the two friends were to cook orders. As they did Marth whistled as he flipped over a patty and watched it steam.

Ike whistled as well, too whistling one more time when his friend immediately stops.

Marth risen an eyebrow. He pops off his uniform hat. Ike does the same. He sets it back on his head. Ike does the same still.

"Hmm..." Marth sets a fake hand with a stick on the stove top.

Ike does the same, but with his real hand.

Seconds passed.

"AAAAAAHHHOOWWWWWW!" Ike waves his arm repeatedly trying to wave off the stinging burn.

"Ah ha!" Marth threw aside the fake chibi hand and pointed to him. "You're copying me!"

Ike winced sucking on his hand. He points to him back and nods. "Yes."

"Why are you doing that?"

"So I can win an award just like you!"

Marth folded his arms. "Well it's annoying! So stop it!" He turns from his friend.

Ike grinned. He turns from him as well. "Stop it."

Marth turns back with a surprised glance. Ike turns too and mirrored the same expression.

The Prince then frowned. Ike too did.

Marth grins. "Hey...you're good."

"Thanks-"

They both shouted in unison. "HA!"

Then they snapped their fingers turning from each other once again. "Darn!"

They rubbed their chins.

After a moment of silence they both prepared to sing.

"Mary had a little lamb who's face was as white as...PICKLE FISH LIPS!" they scream at each other waving their arms like maniacs.

Marth was the first to cup his mouth shut in shock. Ike too did stepping back.

Marth opens his mouth again the same time Ike did.

"Sea weasel."

Then they shut up.

"Yourgiesmorgie..."

They shut up again.

Marth thought in his mind. "At least i'm safe inside my mind..."

He heard Ike whisper. "At least I'm safe inside my mind..."

They both shouted. "STOOOOPPPPPPP!"

Marth ran out the restaurant of course being followed by the mercenary.

"Stop copying me!" He screamed scurrying away.

"There's no award for that!" Ike shouted chasing close after the Prince.

Chibi Ganondorf was leaning nearby reading a newspaper. He looks up and smiles throwing the newspaper away carelessly. "Guess it's safe to go in now."

"Ike! How long are you going to keep this up!?" Marth shouted as he panted already running out of breath as he runs back for his home.

Ike panted as well. "Until I have as many awards as you do!"

Marth frowned and leaning forward he raced his little legs to go faster. "We'll see about that!"

"Oh no we won't!" Ike kept up soon after.

Marth pulled out a jump rope. "I'm the jump rope champion of Bikini Bottom!"

"Me too!" Ike shouts too pulling out a jump rope.

"Oh yeah!?" Marth stops and rapidly swings his jump rope swiftly jumping in the quickest speeds. "I call this the Slice n' Dice!"

Ike stops and too tries but gets tangled and he falls anime style to the road.

"Ha! Not a scratch on me!" Marth proudly pointed to himself. Then he fell apart in pieces bouncing away.

"Oh no you don't!" Chibi Ike pulled at the strings of his jump rope and falling to pieces as well he bounces after Marth.

The two magically came back together again and started pounding hammers on their heads. (XD)

"Not so fun being me anymore huh Ike!?" Marth shouted laughing at him.

Ike scoffed. "Are you kidding!? I did this WAY before you ever did!"

Marth stops hitting his head. Ike kept going.

"Ddioooeeeeeee..." He dumbly fell over with swirls replacing his eyes when he plopped on his stomach.

Marth laughed as he ran for his home, unless...he thought it was his home.

He crashed into the locked door. Seeing it was Ike's address and his home was colored just like his, he angrily growled and steams fused from his ears.

"My turn!" Ike shouted laughing when he gets back up. He crashes into the door.

Marth ran the fastest he could in his home. He panted locking it and leaning on the door he slumped down sitting on his legs tiredly.

"I wish I had the real Ike back." He sighs rubbing his temples. "But all he wants to do is be like me!" A light bulb flashed above his head. He stood and he started to work.

** -Later XD the evening-**

"Hey look! I'm Ike Greil! I'm the laziest, strongest, mercenary in all of Bikini Bottom!" Marth shouts stepping out after slamming his front door open. He had on a dark red torn cape, mercenary clothing, a dark green headband over his forehead rather than the tiara and a sword cut out in cardboard to look like Ike's. He proudly steps out on his porch and calls out. "I wish I were me and not Marth!"

Ike caught a glimpse of him from afar. He folded his arms and growled when approaching him. Steams fused from his ears.

"And what's so great being a big lazy loser?"

Marth's smile faded. "Ike..."

"Exactly." He looks away from him and shakes his head. "I was never a minute closer to an award since I started copying you-"

"But Ike-"

"Ike's not here!" He screamed in his face.

"Delivery!"

A mailman approaches the both of them after stopping his mail truck and shoved a package into Marth's arms. Walking off he too driven off.

"Another trophy?" Marth asked ripping open the package.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Oh great! Who's it for THIS time?"

Marth held it up and read. "For doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else-IKE!" The Prince turns and hands him the trophy. "This is meant for YOU!"

Ike gasped. His chibi eyes grew wider than his stomach. "Eh!?" He hugs it. "EEEEEE!"

Marth giggled. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to protect my title!" Ike speeds off and trips over a lady bug falling into his home. Even from outside Marth heard him crashing and then snoring.

"Ike. Same old same old at last." He walks into his home again removing the mercenary clothing.

-**PandaBoyYoyoCat**-


End file.
